In pipeline construction, pipelines such as heating pipes are often coupled to each other by means of welding, soldering, and/or pressing. Various connecting elements are used, such as fittings or formed parts, that also allow hydraulic coupling of the pipelines to each other. The pipelines are thereby made, for example, of steel, copper, or plastic pipes.
DE 10 2008 027 382 describes a modular coupling system, for example, wherein base bodies are coupled by means of a press fitting. The press fitting is designed to be coupled directly to pipelines.
WO 2006/007944 AI shows a support body for hydraulically coupling two pipes to each other. The support body can thereby be coupled directly to only one pipe at the respective end thereof.